


Ain't No Party Like An Oblivion Party

by ArcticHare



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: And food for whatever reason, Arguing, Arm Wrestling, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunken princes, Fist Fights, I think that's it - Freeform, I'll add more if I think of any, JyggalDAD, Light Bondage, Molag Bal is a sore loser, Multi, Nocturnal's tits, Poker Nights, Poor Dovahkiin, Profanity, Souls as currency, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Werewolves, Yes I just made that a thing, i cant think of any more tags, oh yeah i forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticHare/pseuds/ArcticHare
Summary: Every few thousand years or so, the Daedric Princes come together for a night of drinking, mingling, and good ol' fashioned poker. Unfortunately, the Prince of Domination is a sore loser who decides to enact his revenge at the expense of Tamriel's favorite hero.





	Ain't No Party Like An Oblivion Party

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is based on a hilarious conversation my buddy and I had about a glitch he experienced while playing. It was so perfect, I just had to write about it.
> 
> Brynjar belongs to my buddy.  
> The rest belong to Bethesda.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. To my best friend, thank you for your service to this country. I love and miss you dearly! I hope you like this story as much as I am having fun writing it for you. ❤

Serana desperately tried to catch her breath as she lay in a crumpled heap on the snow covered ground. Her pale hand gingerly wiped the sweat beading on her brow as she watched her companion finish off the last of the feral vampires. Almost as soon as Brynjar dislodged his sword from their leader, he was at her side worrying over her wounds. It wasn't often he witnessed his vampire companion be brought down.

"Are you alright, Ser?" He helped her to sit up, but quickly pulled his hands away when she winced. Her face contorted as she sucked in a ragged breath, "I-I don't know... I've lost a lot of blood... S-so hungry." The last words spoken so soft, an ordinary Nord would have thought it a mere puff of air. Brynjar, however, was a beast of the night who's werewolf senses heard her loud and clear.

Within seconds a potion of blood was presented to her, and with shaky hands, she took the vial and uncorked it. Suddenly, a fierce feeling of hunger washed over Brynjar as he watched a drop of red liquid slowly trickle down her chin. His throat suddenly felt dry, and his senses fogged as the bitter metallic scent breached his nose.

Serana, feeling rejuvenated once again, looked at her companion in shock. "What's wrong, and what's with the hungry look in your eyes?" She slowly inched away from him, barely able to contain a shudder as a feral growl ripped through his chest. "L-listen, I know you're a werewolf and all, but this is too much for me." She stood up quickly, but just as she turned to leave, a large hand reached for her wrist and yanked her back.

She landed in Brynjar's lap, trying desperately to shove him away as he lapped up the drying blood she neglected to wipe off her chin. Her pale cheeks flushed at the sudden contact, "B-Bryn... S-stop!" Just as quickly as she was pulled onto his lap, she was shoved off again in a not so delicate manner. Now flushed red with anger, she turned quickly on him and hissed, "What the fuck was that about!?"

Coming back to his senses, Brynjar stared at the female vampire in horror. "Serana, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. Honestly, one minute I was fine, the next all I hungered for was blood...” She quirked her eyebrow at this, before casting a spell over his person. "That's not possible...” she muttered under her breath, her brows knitting together as she looked him over.

"What's not possible? Serana, what's going on?" His heart hammering hard enough in his chest that he feared it would burst out. She remained silent for a long moment as she seemed to consider something. "I'm not sure how this could've happened, your beast blood should have granted you resistance to this disease. The only form of it strong enough to override your beast blood would have to be administered by a vampire lord, like myself."

His blue eyes widened, "You mean I'm a vampire now?!" Her expression grew grim as she continued to look him over. Shaking her head, she finally looked up at him, "Not exactly... I detected signs of vampirism, yes, but you still have your beast blood as well. I-I have no idea how this could possibly happen…"

Brynjar silently thought over her words for a moment. "I'm... But that can't be possible. That's impossible! What the hell am I going to do? Why the fuck did Hircine allow this?!" He was pacing now, throwing his hands around in an exaggerated display of his inner turmoil. The sudden sound of laughter broke him from his rampage. He glared at the vampire, who looked all too amused despite the situation.

When her laughter finally subsided, she wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "Perhaps Molag Bal lost a bet or something against Hircine, and is taking his revenge out on Hircine’s favored champion."

Sarcastic as her comment might be, she had no idea how close to the truth she really was...


End file.
